With Friend
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: dalam rencana nya Adudu memporak porandakan kota dan berhasil membawa kunci untuk memulai rencananya. Apakah kunci yang telah dibawa Adudu? dan bagaimana Boboiboy dan kawan kawannya menghentikannya? bad summary , gaje , author baru
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOO...**

**Ini dia si author baru...**

**#keluar panggung**

**Wah... Akhirna saya bisa publish di fandom ini juga**

**Wah udah rame yaa...**

**#clingak clinguk**

**#bisik bisik**

**Taufan : eh... Halilintar.. Kayaknya author yang ini GAJE, Norak, Aneh lagi? Ngrasa nggak?**

**#perempatan tercetak jelas di dahi author**

**Halilintar : bukan kayaknya lagi udah jelas banget. (cuek)**

**Author : aku denger lo!**

**#aura membunuh siap dilancarkan.**

**Halilintar &amp; taufan : (mrinding) kabur**

**Halilintar : gerakan kilat. Loh? Kok gak bisa?**

**Author : mau kemana halilintar? Bisa nggak make kekuatan buat kabur?**

**#sebuah senyum mengerikan semengerikan iblis tercetak jelas di wajah author**

**(pisau daging diasah)**

**Halilintar &amp; taufan : WAAAHHH... KABOOOR**

**author : nak lari kemane tuh ?**

**# ngejar**

**Gempa : oke abaikan yang diatas. Karena author sedang menghajar halilintar dan taufan. Saya saja yang membuka.. Selamat pagi, siang, malem. Saya mewakili author aneh bin gaje mengucakan...**

**Author : aku denger lo. #siap lempar meja**

**Gempa: waaaaaahhhh... Kaboooorrr... Oh iya selamat membaca fic gaje dari author gaje. **

**Author : GEMPAAAAAA...**

**Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Saya cuma pinjam karakternya.**

**Maaf kalo judul nggak nyambung**

**Happy reading**

1\. Kehilangan

Sekolah, atau membantu kakek adalah hal biasa yang harus dilakukan setiap anak. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau harus menjadi pahlawan super dalam waktu bersamaan? Apalagi kamu masih berumur 11? itulah yang dialami oleh boboiboy. Berawal dari kunjungan ke rumah kakeknya dan mengejar pencuri coklat membuatnya mendapatkan kekuatan dari robot yang mengikutinya. Mulai dari belajar menggunakan kekuatannya hingga melawan alien kotak.

Namun dia tidak sendiri sekarang ada yaya, ying, dan gopal. Ditambah fang yang baru saja bergabung. Untuk menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan mulai dari yang sepele seperti membangun kandang ayam atau melawan robot dari alien penipu. Untung saja saat itu alien yang menjadi musuhnya dulu a.k.a adu du berdamai dengannya.

Sejak menjadi pahlawan super menolong orang menjadi rutinitas baru untuk boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Seperti hari ini boboiboy harus berpecah menjadi 3 seharian dan dengan bantuan sedikit kuase ochobot membuatnya tidak lupa ingatan untuk seminggu kedepan. Karena banyaknya masalah yang di perbuat adu du sejak dia kembali ke kejahatan. Mulai dari mengirim robot raksasa aneh ke kota hingga mencoba mencuri coklat dikedai tok aba. Tidak hanya pulang sekolah adu du membuat masalah bakan saat malam hari. Membuatnya harus berpecah menjadi 3 untuk membagi tugas sekolah, berpatroli dan menjaga kedai.

Sekarang pukul 13.00. Sekolah telah usai, namun karena ada robot raksasa yang gempa yang sedang kelelahan setelah bertugas untuk kesekolah pun tidak bisa pulang karena membantu taufan yang bertugas menghadapi ancaman dari adu du. Sekarang Taufan, Gempa, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang pun menghadapi sebuah robot raksasa.

Halilintar yang sekarang bertugas menjaga kedai. Selalu meruntuki kesialannya. Pasalnya sekarang dia sedang bosan dan gatal ingin menghajar robot yang menyerang kota. Namun karena larangan Gempa Dengan alasan 'bagaimana kalau kau pergi adu du menyerang atok?' membuatnya hanya bisa duduk dan mengutuki Gempa.

"Dasar gempa. Sial. Bosan. Ahhh..."

"Sudahlah boboiboy. .. Kalau kau memasang muka seperti itu mana ada pelanggan yang datang?"

"Huuuhhh... Bosan lah tok. Lagi pula Gak ada hubungannya pasang muka bosan sama datangnya pelanggan"

"Yee.. La tu. Masih siang nih... Koko dah habis. Ambil saja lagi lah... Boboiboy tunggu kejap kak sini. Atok dan ochobot nak ambil koko kak rumah"

"Ye.. Lah.. Tok"

5 menit halilintar menunggu di kedai. Hingga rasa ngantuk hampir membuatnya tidur jika saja dia tidak mendengar suara tembakan misil.

Duaaarr

Reflek halilintar mensumon pedang halilintar dan menghadang misil itu. Meski tidak meledak misil itu membuatnya terpental beberapa meter.

"Arggg... Sial"

"Hahahhahahaha... boboiboy? Ah... Bukan... halilintar kan? Pas sekali meyerahlah halilintar kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku dan robotku. Karena robot ini didesain khusus untuk mengalahkanmu. hahaha"

"Adu du. Bagus... aku sedang ingin mengamuk."

"Hooo.. Probe.. Kau ambil koko kak kedai tu. Aku akan urus halilintar."

"Baik cik bos"

"Hiaaatt"

Dengan sedikit gerakan saja robot yang digunakan adu du bergerak dan menyerang halilintar. Namun dengan cekatan halilintar menghidari dan menghunuskan pedang halilintarnya. Dengan cepat halilintar melemparkan banyak keris petir namun tak ada yang bisa menggores robot itu. Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, halilintar terus mencoba menggores robot itu dengan pedang halilintar, dan bola kilat sembari menghindari serangan adu du . Sementara adu du mengendalikan robotnya dan menembakkan misil misil untuk melumpuhkan halilintar.

"kenapa semua seranganku tak bisa menggoresnya?"

"kau baru sadar halilintar?"

"sial bagaimana cara mengalahkannya kalau begini... Gerakan kilat"

Duarr...

"Arghhh..."

Meski dengan gerakan kilat adu du berhasil menembak halilintar dan membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter.

"Sial... aku tidak bisa bergerak"

" hahaha... Akhirnya hal yang paling penting telah kudapatkan. Yaitu BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR"

"lepaskan aku"

"DIAAMMM..."

Dan dengan segera adu du mencengkram halilintar dengan tangan robotnya.

"Arg.. Si...al"

Dengan sedikit tekanan. Halilintar melemas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ncik bos. Kokonya tak ada satupun kak kedai."

"Bagaimana dengan bola kuase?"

"Tak de juga ncik boz"

"Hoo... Tak pe. Yang penting aku telah dapatkan boboiboy halilintar."

Dengan tertangkapnya halilintar misi adu du untuk mengalahkan boboiboy dan teman-temannya telah dimulai. Adu du kembali ke markas bersama pasukan robotnya.

Disaat bertarung Gempa mendapat firasat buruk dengan Halilintar. Hal itu membuatnya tidak fokus untuk menghadapi serangan dan terkena tembakan dari salah satu robot yang menyerangnya.

"Ugh..."

"GEMPAAA" teriak yaya. Dengan segera yaya menghampiri Gempa dan mengecek keadaanya. Pasalnya serangan dari robot itu sangat kuat. Dan hanya sedikit perisai tanah yang melindunginya.

"Aku tak papa"

'Apa yang terjadi? Halilintar? semoga dia tak apa'

Rencana apa yang akan dilakukan adu du dengan menggunakan halilintar?

Bagaimana nasib halilintar sekarang?

Dan bagaimana Gempa dan kawan kawan menolong halilintar dan menghentikan rencana adu du?

TBC..

Waaahhhhh... Selesai selesai

Ini apa?

"AUTHOOOOOOOOR"

"WOY... JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL. Eh... Halilintar"

"Siapa yang bikin cerita aku dihajar habis habisan ?"

"Gue... Masalah buat EL" (alaynya kumat)

"Aku gak trima"

"Halilintar... Coba cari KBBI sana!"

"Oke.. Gerakan kilat...nah!" (megang KBBI)

"Oh dah dapat?... Coba cari kalimat.. 'Bodo amat, emangnya gue pikirin' ada nggak?"

"AUTHOOORR... Pedang halilintar. Tusukan pedang halilintar"

"Huaaaahhhh"

Dan author tepar dalam keadaan gosong

Taufan : gosong sudah author gaje kita di fic yang gaje ini.

Gempa : karena author sedang tiduran(?) dalam keadaan gosong. Jadi kami yang menutup.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Akhiru kata review pleaseee

^_^ Karena si Arina nee-chan author baru, jadi mohon bimbingannya. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Saya kembali...**

**(Liat Halilintar duduk sambil cemberut)**

**Eh.. Halillntar kenape ni?**

**Halilintar pergi**

**Gempa: ngambek tu dia**

**Author: ini gak salah. Yang gosong saya, kenapa yang ngambek dia?**

**Ya udah lah**

**Waaaahhhhhhh... Saya hampir putus asa lo. pinginnya gak dilanjut lo . Tapi untung ada yang review n follow.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang review dan follow fic saya.**

**Langsung saja**

**Happy reading**

2\. Robot Energi

"Golem tanah"

Belum juga golem tanah menghajar robot raksasa itu. namun robot itu telah pergi melarikan diri.

"Heh... Dasar"

Setelah ancaman dikota telah hilang Gempa dan yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun tak ada yang tau mengapa robot itu ditarik mundur oleh adu du

Disaat yang sama. Boboiboy Halilintar berada di sebuah tempat dari besi. Terlihat tangan yang berada diatas kepalanya dan diikat dengan besi pula. Tidak lupa pula kakinya yang diikat. Dengan tubuh lemas dan mata tertutup yang menandakan Halilintar masih belum sadarkan diri.

Perlahan kelopak mata Halilintar terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris merah menyala seperti kekuatannya.

"Ugh..."

"Halloo.. Halilintar"

"Adu du?"

Halilintar mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Namun berat, tangannya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Lepaskan aku"

Halilintar mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya tapi tak bisa. Rasanya ada yang menyerap energinya. Semakin ia mengeluarkan energinya semakin lemas tubuhnya.

"Ugh... kenape ni?"

"Kau sudah sadar Halilintar? Kau takkan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu. Alat itu di desain khusus untuk menahanmu. Kunciku untuk menaklukan bumi dan menjadi pahlawan di planet ata ta tiga. Hahahahahhahahaha"

"Kunci?"

Tanya Halilintar yang sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan adu du.

"Iye... Kau adalah kunci untuk mengaktive kan. ROBOT ENERGI"

"Robot ENERGI? Bukannya biasanya pakai coklat ya?"

"Biar aku jelaskan"

**Flashback**

"Incik bozz... Bagogo datang tuh."

"Iye?"

"Halo apa kabar bang. Jumpe lagi bang dengan saya. Bagogo. Abang nak beli apa ni bang?"

"Hahaha... Saye nak beli robot tempur buat kalahkan budak boboiboy tu!"

"Ah... Tentu lah bang. Saye punya banyak bang. Ini lihat bang."

Tawar Bagogo sambil memberikan buku yang penuh dengan robot tempur yang canggih dan bertuliskan kemampuan serta harga yang sangat mahal.

"Tak perlu aku lihat. Tunjukkan saja robot yang paling kuat."

"Pasti lah bang. Robot paling kuat adalah ROBOT ENERGI X2000"

"Hoo.. Mane robotnya? Bagaimana kemampuannya?"

"Ini bang"

Kata Bagogo sambil menunjukkan buku yang bergambar robot tempur yang dipilihkannya.

"Nah kuat kan bang. Sudah jangan ragu bang. Beli saja lah bang. Kemarin ya bang ada yang beli robot ni. Satu planet bang, hancur berantakan bang. Pasti boboiboy akan kalah ni bang. Tapi masalahnya ni bang. Robot ini perlu energi listrik yang tinggi bang"

"Oh.. Tak menggunakan koko kah?"

"Tak bang. Karena ini robot terbaru bang. Karena tak ada koko di planet Ata ta tiga bang. Mereka mencari energi alternatif lain bang. jadi Gunekan listrik berkekuatan tinggi bang"

"Ohhhh... Lalu kak mana dapat energi listrik yang tinggi tu?"

"Tak tau la bang. Ini robot harus disuplai energinya sekuat energi Halilintar bang. Tak ada lah kak sana bang"

"Hoo.. Kalo kak sana tak de... Oh.."

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Bagogo. Adu du berpikir. Dan menemukan apa yang bisa mengaktivekan robot itu.

'Aku tau ape yang bisa aktivekan robot tu'

"Aku ambil robot tu. Aku juga ambil robot tempur raksase. Robot tempur yang bise menangkal serangan Halilintar. Dan sebuah pengikat yang bisa menyerap energi"

"Baik lah bang. Tapi untuk uangnya..."

Belum selesai Bagogo bicara namun Adudu langsung menyerahkan kartu kredit plutonium kepada Bagogo.

**Flashbak end**

"Hahahahaha" tawa Adudu menggema diseluruh kapal.

"Ape? Jadi kau nak ambil energi ku? Berani kau Adudu"

"Iya. Halilintar"

Mata Halilintar berkilat merah. Ia tak mau lagi dimanfaatkan untuk melukai teman-temannya. Namun tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan banyak energinya. Hal itu membuatnya lemas dan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Si..al"

"Hahahaha... Tenanglah boboiboy, kau takkan bisa kabur... Hahahaha.. Biar kutunjukkan padamu. Bagaimana robot Energi X2000 itu. Komputer bawa boboiboy ke ruang senjata."

" baik cik boz."

Setelah itu boboiboy di bawa ke ruang senjata. Dan terlihatlah disana. Di bawah keremangan sebuah robot raksasa dengan panel energi di dadanya.

Di kedai.

Setelah cukup lama karena harus mempersiapkan koko di rumah. Sekitar 15 kemudian tok aba kembali kekedai. Namun yang dijumpainya hanyalah. Kedai yang berantakan dan beberapa bekas pertarungan seperti tembakan dan serpihan misil di sekitar kedai. Tok aba mulai merasa tak enak pasalnya tak ada Halilintar di kedai.

"Halilintar? Kau dimana? Kenape kedai berantakan macem ni?"

"Iye lah, Halilintar?" timpal ochobot. Robot itu panik dan langsung mencari boboiboy pemarah itu.

Namun karena ia tak berani pergi. Ochobot menghubungi boboiboy yang lain dan teman-temannya.

Di kota

Sebuah hologram keluar dari jam tangan milik Gempa. Disana terlihat ochobot yang sedang panik.

"Gempa, Gempa. Cepat kemari. Dia tak ade !"

"Siape yang tak ade?"

"Halilintar. Cepat ke kedai."

"Ape?"

Setelah menyapaikan pesannya Ochobot memutus hubungannya. Gempa dan yang lain mulai panik.

"Halilintar? Ape yang terjadi?"

Tanya fang melihat panik dan takutnya Gempa setelah mendengar percakapannya dengan Ochobot. Yang fang dengar hanya Halilintar tidak ada dikedai.

"Entahlah ochobot hanya menyuruh kita segera kembali"

"Baiklah. Jom... Kita kembali" ucap Gopal.

15 menit mereka berlari, lelah dan keringat tidak dipedulikan mereka. Sampailah mereka dikedai.

DEGG...

Yang ada dihadapan mereka adalah kedai yang berantakan, sebuah misil yang tidak meledak, dan serpihan-serpihan bekas pertarungan.

"Ochobot, atok. ape yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah Boboboy. Tadi atok dan ochobot pergi untuk ambil koko. Tapi ketika kami kembali Halilintar tak de kak sini"

"Ape?"

"Ini pasti pekerjaan si kepala kotak"

"Halilintar" gumam Gempa. Sekarang terjawablah sudah firasatnya saat bertarung tadi

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya" ucap Taufan. Mendeklarasikan keinginan dihati setiap orang di kedai itu.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Adudu pasti kembali. Mungkin kalau tak minta koko pasti dia meminta ochobot" ucap fang tanpa mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Gempa ketika ia berucap.

"Maksudmu kita harus menyerahkan Ochobot begitu? Tidak akan. kalau koko tak masalah tapi kalau ocbobot..."

"Maksudku kita gunakan umpan. Halilintar kan kuat dia pasti bisa lepas dengan sedikit pengalih perhatian"

"Ohhh... Aku kira"

"Jadi sekarang?"

"Kita tak tau ape yang terjadi? Mungkin saja Halilintar hanya pergi untuk mencari bantuan"

"Semoga saja" ucap yaya kalut.

"Iye ma... Lebih baik kira cari saja dulu..."

Semua menganggukkan kepala tanda menyetujui ide temannya itu. Tanpa mereka ketahui hal buruk sedang menanti mereka.

**TBC or gk lanjut**

**Karena saya bingung jadi jadinya cuma begini.**

**Halilintar : emang ficmu ada yang bagus? (Sinis)**

**Author : ada lah. (Sewot)**

**Halilintar : yang mana?**

**Author : yang...? (Mikir) mana...? HUAAAAAAAAAAAA... (Nangis. kenceng amat lagi)**

**Halilintar: (nutup kuping) GEMPA, TAUFAN! AUTHOR-NYA KUMAAAATTT.**

**Gempa &amp; taufan: wahh.. Capslocknya jebol tuh. Karena authornya nangis. Kami lagi yang nutup. Terimakasih telah membaca. Dan review please. Kata author tadi kalo gak ada yang review, ficnya gak lanjutin aja... **

**Hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waaaaaaaahhhhhh... Saya senang ternyata ada yang baca dan review fic gaje saya.**

**Halilintar: gaje pakek banget**

**Author : alaahhhh... Ni anak protes mulu, ngajak ribut...!**

**Taufan : seperti biasa...**

**Gempa : memulai hari.**

**Taufan : dengan pertengkaran.**

**Gempa : dari pada musingin author. Mending langsung baca saja. Terimakasih telah review fic ini.**

**Warning : gaje akut. Typo bertebaran. Dan huruf kapital yang salah.**

3\. Muncul

"Komputer bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Semua siap boz. Tinggal memasukkan Halilintar ke panel energi"

"Bagus aktive kan sekarang"

"Baik boz..."

Persiapan telah selesai. Komputer segera menjalankan perintah Adudu. Perlahan Halilintar dimasukkan ke dalam panel energi. Selang-selang di panel energi mulai bersinar merah menandakan dimulainya penyerapan energi itu.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH"

Terikan Halilintar menunjukkan betapa sakitnya pengambilan energi tersebut.

"Ahaahhahaha... Bersiaplah boboiboy kau pasti akan kalah. Dan sekarang aku pasti bisa menguasai seluruh koko hahahahhaha"

Kata Adudu yakin dengan kemenangannya.

"Penyerapan energi 10%

20%

30%"

"Arghhhh"

Komputer mengumumkan persentase penyerapan energi yang diwarnai teriakan dari Halilintar.

'tidak aku tidak mau energiku digunakan untuk melukai teman-temanku'

Di kedai

Gempa, Taufan, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang. Berpencar untuk mencari Halilintar. Mulai dari mencari ke sekolah hingga ke kota.

Mereka belum mencari ke markas kotak karena takut pertarungan akan terjadi.

1 jam berlalu. Mereka berkumpul di kedai.

"Macem mane nih.. Halilintar tak de lah?"

"Pasti ini pekerjaan si kepala kotak tu."

"Iyelah. Tapi macem mane ni? Kalo kita serang markas Adudu, pasti dia robot tempur yang dia punya pasti menghalangi kita. Bahkan Adudu bisa menculik Halilintar pasti dia punya robot tempur yang kuat 1 lagi. Macem mane kita nak melawan?"

"Benar kata Gempa. Tapi kita juga tak bisa Abaikan Halilintar begitu saja"

"aku tau Taufan. Tapi macem mane lagi?"

"haiya... kita amati aja dulu, jangan langsung menyerang. Woo"

"benar kata Ying. Kita perhatikan dari jauh. Aku dan Ying akan kesana. Kalian tunggu disini."

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan usul Fang. Fang dan Ying akhirnya pergi ke markas Adudu.

Tak sampai 5 menit mereka telah sampai dimarkas Adudu dengan bantuan kuase Ying. Mereka mencari tempat sembunyi dan mengamati markas Adudu. Samar-samar terdengar suara teriakan orang yang dicari mereka.

"Halilintar"

"Halilintar"

Gumam Ying dan Fang bersamaan. Terjawablah sudah dimana Halilintar berada.

"aku akan menolongnya" ucap Fang tanpa ragu. Fang segera berdiri dan menciptakan harimau bayang. Namun sebelum harimau bayang milik Fang bergerak. Tangannya ditarik oleh Ying. Dan langsung kembali ke kedai dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali. Terlihat disana hanya ada Taufan dan Yaya. Rupanya Gempa dan gopal mencoba mencari Halilintar lagi.

"mane Gempa, Gopal, Tok Aba dan Ochobot?"

"Gempa dan Gopal mencari Halilintar kak kota. Atok dan Ochobot kami suruh berlindung di rumah untuk berjaga-jaga. Pasalnya lebih mudah bertarung tanpa melindungi dan mencemaskan atok dan Ochobot."

"ohh... aku tau dimana Halilintar."

"iye ma.. dia kak tempat..."

"Adudu"

Sebuah suara yang familiar ditelinga mereka memotong perkataan Ying.

"ADUDU?"

Ucap mereka berempat bersamaan dan dengan segera mereka bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

"Adudu lepaskan Halilintar!" perintah Taufan yang marah kepada Adudu.

"lepaskan? Halilintar? Hahahahaha, jangan berharap Boboiboy. Dia telah kalah. Sekarang giliran kalian yang akan kalah."

"dasar alien kepala kotak. Lepaskan Halilintar!"

"Harimau bayang"

Sebuah kalimat pertama yang membuka pertarungan kali ini. Seekor harimau yang diciptakan oleh pengguna kuase bayang telah muncul dihadapan mereka. Harimau dengan warna hitam dan bermata merah itu dengan cepat menyerang Adudu. Namun sebuah tangan robot menghalanginya. Perlahan robot pemilik tangan itu muncul. Robot raksasa berwarna hitam. Didekatnya ada super Probe, robot raksasa yang menyerang kota siang tadi dan sebuah robot berwarna merah.

"berani kau Adudu!"

"serang" satu kata dari Adudu telah membuat 3 robot bergerak untuk menyerang mereka berempat.

Yaya menghadapi super Probe, Ying bertugas menghadapi robot yang membawa halilintar dan Fang menghadapi robot yang menyerang kota tadi siang. Tersisalah Taufan yang bertugas menyerang Adudu dan robotnya.

Yaya VS Super Probe

Pertarungan Yaya dan super Probe berlangsung seimbang. Biasanya dia bisa mengalahkan Probe dengan mudah karena bersama teman-temannya. Namun dia sekarang tak bisa mengandalkan orang lain. Dia harus melawan Probe sendiri. Perhatiannya terfokus untuk terbang dan menjauh dari teman-temannya. Sembari menghindari tembakan-tembakan misil dari Probe.

Dua buah misil ditembakkan dan selalu bergerak mengikutinya. Dengan cepat Yaya memutarkan tubuhnya agar peluru itu saling bertumbukan. Pusing melanda kepalanya namun ia tetap terbang dan mencari tempat untuk bertarung.

Terlihat sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang dibawah sana.

"lebih baik aku bertarung disana"

Dengan cepat yaya meluncur ke tanah itu dan bersiap menghadapi Probe yang mengikutinya.

Ying VS robot merah.

Sejak keluarnya robot-robot Adudu, Ying memilih bertarung dengan robot merah. Karena dari penampilannya robot itu adalah tipe robot yang cepat. Dilihatnya Yaya terbang dan mengalihkan perhatian Probe.

"Yaya?" dia percaya pada Yaya. 'Pasti Yaya bisa mengalahkan Probe. Untuk sekarang?'

Dengan segera Ying berlari kearah robot berwarna merah itu. Memang ia tak tau apa kemampuannya. Tapi Ying yakin bahwa robot itulah yang digunakan Adudu untuk menangkap Halilintar.

Takut. Itulah yang dirasakan Ying, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan Fang menanganinya. Fang perlu waktu untuk membentuk bayangan. Dan dilihat dari bentuknya robot itu pasti sangat cepat. Dia juga tak bisa menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy Taufan karena sejak awal kehadiran Adudu. Ying bisa tahu bahwa Taufan telah bertekat untuk mengalahkan Adudu dan robot raksasanya.

Ying tidak bisa membiarkan ketakutan mengalahkannya. Ia harus mengalahkannya demi teman-temannya. Memang sekuat apapun robot yang muncul. Ia bisa mengalahkannya karena bersama teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang ia sendiri dan berlari menjauhkan robot itu dari teman-temannya.

Ying menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kecepatan robot itu. Misil-misil ditembakkan untuk mengalahkan Ying. Namun dengan gerakan yang cepat ia menghindari misil-misil itu.

Sampailah Ying di sekolah. Memang sejak awal tujuannya adalah membawa robot itu kesekolah karena sekolah sedang sepi dan memiliki lapangan yang luas. Tempat itu bisa digunakannya untuk bertarung melawan robot merah itu.

Fang VS robot raksasa.

"Yaya? Ying? Ohh.. satu lawan satu ya? Jadi sekarang lawanku adalah Adu.."

"Adudu lawanku" belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun telah terpotong oleh perkataan Taufan yang tetap menatap Adudu tajam. Kesal, itu yang dirasakan Fang. Ditengoknya Taufan yang fokus menatap Adudu dengan mata yang berkilat marah. Tak ada keceriaan yang biasanya terpancar dimata itu. Hanya kilat amarah dan keinginan untuk mengalahkan Adudu.

"hmph.. baik, aku mengalah. Jadi lawanku adalah robot tempur raksasa yang menghancurkan kota siang tadi. Elang bayang"

Seekor elang bayang terbang, bersama Fang diatasnya. Terlihat robot tempur itu mengejarnya. Misil-misil ditembakkan namu Fang dengan gesit menghindarinya. "sekarang, dimana kita bertarung?"

Fang hanya berputar-putar sambil menghindari tembakan. Dibawah sana terlihat lapangan sepak bola yang sepi.

"disana" gumam Fang. Perlahan Fang turun dan bersiap menghadapi robot itu. Bukan Fang namanya jika dia ketakutan. Meski dia tadi kewalahan dikota. Tapi ia yakin, ia pasti bisa mengalahkan robot itu.

Taufan VS Adudu

Yang tertinggal sekarang adalah Adudu melawan Taufan. Tanpa basa basi lagi, Taufan menggunakan air skatenya dan melemparkan bola-bola taufan kepada Adudu. Namun tak bisa merusak bahkan menggores robot milik Adudu.

"ape?"

"Hahhahahahahahaha... percuma Taufan. Sudah diputuskan. Kau yang akan kalah setelah Halilintar."

Dimulailah pertarungan mereka dengan pasukan robot milik Adudu. Bagaimana mereka mengalahkan robot-robot Adudu tanpa bantuan temannya?

**TBC or Disc**

**Waaaahhhh... saya hampir kena WB. Tapi jadi juga chapter tiga. Ini saya terinspirasi waktu boboiboy nyalurin energinya buat aktivi'in robot sampahnya Adudu.**

**Eh.? Mana Halilintar. Tumben nggak nongol**

**Taufan: pundung tuh di alun-alun(?)**

**Author : haa? Kenapa?**

**Taufan : (angkat bahu) au'**

**#sweatdrop biar sajalah ntar juga ngamuk lagi. **

**Terimakasih sudah membaca fic saya. Ternyata chapternya nanti lebih banyak dari yang saya bayangkan.**

**Semoga suka dan tak lupa review PLEASE...**


	4. Chapter 4

Wahhhh... Terimakasih

Maaf update ch.4 malah lama...

Halilintar: pemalas sih.

Author: enak aja nggak lah... Mana ada... Kan dia nongol lagi... Kenapa kamu nggak pundung aja lagi di alun-alun(?)

Halilintar : ape? Bola kilat

Author: huaaa... (Gosong deh)

Api : hoiyo... Saya disini.. Thor kapan aku keluar. Penat la aku nunggu.

Gempa : biar aku aja yang jawan kan authronya gosong. Kata author 'bentaran masih belum keluar kamu masuk lagi sana.. Hush'

Api: ape? Bebola api

Author: huaaa... (Gosong 2 kali)

Hehehe.. Abaikan saja yang diatas

Langsung saja ch.4

Maaf typo. Bertebaran. Dan cerita yang gaje.

4\. Pertempuran part 1

Terlihat di sebuah taman yang sepi Gempa dan Gopal kelelahan mencari temannya, Halilintar.

"Haish.. Kemana Halilintar nih?"

"Iyelah... Eh! Tengok tu!"

Ketika sedang asik beristirahat Gopal melihat Yaya yang sedang terbang dan diikuti oleh super Probe.

"Yaya!"

"Haiyoyo... Macem mane ni Gempa?"

"Bukannya Yaya bersama dengan Taufan. Gopal kau kejar Yaya aku akan kembali kak kedai"

"Aku? Kau je lah yang kejar Yaya."

"Haish kau ni. Kalau kau mau kak kedai mungkin Adudu dan robot-robotnya ade kak kedai"

"Aku kejar Yaya saja"

"Huhhh... Dasar. Oke kau kejar Yaya dan bantu dia"

"Oke"

Dengan segera Gempa berlari ke kedai, khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Taufan.

'Taufan. Jika Adudu disana jangan gegabah'

Batin Gempa.

Taufan VS Adudu

"Bola Taufan. Cakera udara. Gerudi Taufan"

Semua serangan dilancarkan Taufan tapi Adudu selalu menangkis dan berbalik menyerangnya.

"Hahahahaha percuma Taufan. Terima saja kekalahanmu"

"Jangan harap"

Sebuah peluru misil dilancarkan kepada Taufan. Dengan hoverboard miliknya Taufan mencoba menghindar namun misil itu mengejarnya kemana pun .

"Hahaha nak kemana tu... Tembakan peluru petir"

Sejumlah peluru ditembakkan dari tenaga yang diserapnya dari Halilintar. Peluru-peluru itu ikut mengejar Taufan. Taufan yang ada di udara tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Perisai Taufan"

Udara disekitarnya mengelilinginya. Menciptakan sebuah perisai dari angin yang melindunginya.

Seluruh peluru Adudu meledak namun tidak ada yang melukai Taufan karena ia terlindungi oleh perisainya. Merasa telah aman Taufan melepas perisainya. Dia mencoba menyerang lagi dengan semua jurus yang ia punya. Namun hal itu hanya membuat goresan tanpa menghentikan apalagi mengalahkan robot raksasa yang dikendalikan Adudu.

"Hahaha Taufan. Menyerahlah kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Heh... Jangan harap. Gerudi Taufan"

Taufan menyerang dengan membabi buta. Seluruh tubuh robot telah terkena serangannya. Taufan terus menyerang berharap agar ia bisa menemukan kelemahan robot itu. Tinggal 1 tempat yang belum di serangnya. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah di dada robot itu. Ia mencoba menyerangnya berharap benda itu adalah kelemahannya. Namun sebelum serangan itu mengenai benda itu tangan robot itu selalu menghalanginya.

'Itu pasti kelemahannya'

"Bola tau... Arggghhh"

Sebelum Taufan menyerang robot itu dengan bola Taufan. Sebuah peluru telah mengenainya dari belakang tubuhnya. Ternyata salah satu peluru yang ditembakkan Adudu dapa dikontrol oleh Adudu dan ditembakkannya ketika Taufan lengah. Taufan terjatuh dan terhempas beberapa meter karenanya.

Tubuh Taufan lemas dan sulit bergerak karena terkena serangan telak.

"Aghh..."

Taufan mencoba berdiri namun tubuhnya lemas.

"Hahahahahaha... Sudah kubilang Taufan kau akan kalah...hahaha"

Perlahan Adudu mendekati Taufan. Tangannya menekan tombol-tombol untuk menembak Taufan.

"Hapuslah kau boboiboy. Hahahaha"

Beberapa peluru ditembakkan kearah Taufan. Taufan yang tak dapat bergerak hanya bisa menutup matanya dan menerima serangan dari Adudu.

Halilintar POV

Ugh... Tubuhku benar-benar lemas dan sakit.

Aaaarrgggghhhh...

Aku rasa energiku sudah habis.

Taufan?

Tidak lari Taufan?

"Lari.. Tau...fan"

Kenapa aku tak bisa berteriak. Suaraku benar-benar pelan.

Ugh... Ruangan ini. Panel energi?

Ohh... Aku ada didalam robot tu lah.

Berarti Adudu dah serang mereka.

Tapi kenapa hanya Taufan? Kemana yang lain?

Meski disini gelap dan hanya ada cahanya dari pipa-pipa yang teraliri energiku. Aku masih dapat melihat pertarungannya.

Kucoba gerakkan tanganku. Tapi berat. Besi itu. Aku masih diikat di besi itu.

"Aaaaaarrggghhhhh"

Suara itu Taufan?

Oh... Tidak dia terkema tembakan Adudu...

Berani kau Adudu... Kalau aku bisa lepas dari sini aku pasti akan menghajarmu...

Kulihat Taufan tak bosa berdiri lagi.

Taufan.. Berdiri... Kau harus berdiri. Lari.

"Hapus lah kau boboiboy..."

Taufan. Taufan kau harus berdiri.

Kulihat berapa peluru ditembakkan dan Taufan yang pasrah menerima serangan itu..

"Taufan...TIDAAAAAKKKK."

Halilintar POV end

Yaya vs Probe

Disebuah lapangan kecil Yaya bersiap menghadapi Probe. Iya tak yakin apakah iya bisa mengalahkan Probe dengan cepat dan menolong Taufan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap Gempa segera kembali dan membantu Taufan. Karena ketika ia melihat robot Adudu ia tak yakin ia dan teman-temannya yang lain dapat mengalahkannya.

Yaya menatap tajam kearah Probe. Perlahan Probe mendarat dan bertukar menjadi mega Probe.

"Ape?"

'Macem mane aku nak kalahkan dia. Saat aku bersama teman-temanku pun kami semua tertembak olehnya.'

Keraguan muncul di benak Yaya. Ia takut tak bisa mengalahkannya. Trauma masih ada difikirannya ketika Adudu dan Probe menembaki mereka saat mencari identitas boboiboy api. Sekarang ia harus melawannya sendirian. Melawan mega Probe yang mengalahkannya bahkan ketika ia bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Yaya mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Saat ini ia hanya fokus berfikir bagaimana menolong temannya.

"Kuase graviti"

Sebuah medan gravitasi selebar 50 disektar Probe memberatkan pergerakannya. Namun sejumlah tembakan masih dapat dilancarkan olehnya. Berbagai misil ditembakkan kearah Yaya. Yaya segera menghindari serangan dari Probe dengan terbang keatas. Perlahan alat peluncur misil milik Probe digerakkan ke atas. Namun ia masih belum bisa bergerak dari tempat itu karena kekuatan Yaya. Banyak peluru ditembakkan oleh Probe. Namun Yaya menghindarinya dengan lihai.

"Tumbukan padu"

"Huaaaaaa...aduhh sakitnya"

Sebuah pukulan keras mengenai Probe hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Ape?"

Meski pukulan Yaya sangat kuat Probe masih berdiri. Dengan cepat Probe bergerak dan menyerang Yaya. Probe keluar dari medan graviti Yaya ternyata pukulan tadi malah membuat Probe keluar dari medan gravitinya.

"Ishh... Jaga kau Probe. Tendangan super kuat."

"Huaaa... Tembakan peluru Halilintar"

Tendangan Yaya telak mengenai Probe. Membuat Probe terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang namus meski Probe terlempar beberapa meter, namun ia masih sempat menembakkan pelurunya.

Yaya yang baru saja melakukan tendakan ke arah Probe tidak dapat menghindar peluru Probe lagi. Sehingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"AAAAAAA..."

Yaya mencoba berdiri tapi tubuhnya lemas.

'Bagaimana ni?'

"Hahahaha... Rasakan ni"

"Yaya... Tukaran makanan"

Probe yang mendekati Yaya menembakkan peluru kearahnya. Yaya sudah bersiap untuk menerima serangan itu. Namun belum sempat peluru itu mengenainya. Peluru itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah pisang yang terjatuh begitu saja.

'Eh... Suara tu?'

"Gopal?"

"Yaya... Kau oke kah?"

Perlahan Yaya berdiri. Tubuh penuh luka dan rasa sakit yang dideritanya tidak diperdulikannya.

"Bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku berfikir aku sendirian. Aku selalu bersama teman-temanku yang melindungiku. Terima kasih Gopal kau telah menolongku. Dan sekarang aku yang akan melimdungimu" ucap Yaya pelan dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Probe menoleh ke arah Gopal dan langsung menembakkan peluru-peluru kearah Gopal.

"Huaaaa... Tukaran makanan"

Seluruh peluru yang ditembakkan Probe berubah menjadi permen-permen kecil dan berjatuha disekelilingnya.

Yaya tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Tumbukan super padu"

Ketika melihat Probe lengah Yaya memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pukulan itu membuat baju tempur Probe hancur.

"Sekarang Gopal. Tukarkan seluruh senjata dan baju besinya." perintah Yaya kepada Gopal dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh Gopal.

"Baik. Tukaran makanan"

Perlahan baju dan seluruh perlengkapan Probe menjadi makanan. Dan meninggalkan Probe tanpa senjata sedikitpun.

"Haaaa... Ampun."

Gopal dan Yaya mendekati Probe.

"Dimana Halilintar?cakap!"

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Probe Yaya mencoba bertanya kepadanya dimana Halilintar berada.

"A-a-a-ku tak tau lah"

"Hiiii... Masih. Tak mau beritahu ye.. Pukulan..."

"Haaaaa... Jangan-jangan... Halilintar kak robot tu la..."

"Haa? Iye kah?"

"Pukulan padu"

"Huaaaaaaaa..."

Yaya yang sangat marah dengan Adudu dan anak buahnya pun memukul Probe hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh.

Gopal yang melihatnya hanya terdiam ngeri melihat temannya ini mengamuk.

"Jom Gopal kita harus kembali. Dan menolong Taufan."

"E-e-h i-i-ya"

"Kenapa kau takut macem tu?"

"Hehe tal de ape-pe"

"Terimakasih"

Ucap Yaya tulus disertai senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Dengan segera Yaya terbang kearah kedai meninggalkan Gopal yang berlari.

'Tunggu Taufan, Halilintar. Aku pasti akan menolong kalian'

TBC or disc...

Waaahhhhh... Maaaaaaffffff gak jadi gini.

Pengennya bikin pertarungan. Yang ada actionnya gitu tapi saya gak bisa. Dan saya coba bikin POV seperti saran Hanna-chan. Maaf kalo gak jadi...

Halilintar : emang kamu gak bisa apa-apa.

Author : huff... Komen mulu.

Oke minna. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review please.

Enaknya fic ini dilanjut atau stop aja?


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf chapter-chapter yang lain review nya gak saya balas.**

**Jadi saya akan balas untuk yang tidak menggunakan account dan yang menggunakan account sudah saya balas lewat PM.**

**Boboiboy kuase lima : banyak amat. Tapi gak tau sih siapa tahu sampe chapter 14 kalo ada yang review.**

**Aiko : terimakasih untuk supportnya. Dan terimakasih sudah penasaran hehe..**

**Oke langsung saja chapter 5.**

**Seperti biasa maaf typo bersebaran. OOC. Dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

5\. pertarungan part 2

**Ying VS robot merah**

Disaat yang sama Ying menghadapi robot merah yang membawa Halilintar.

'Cepat...Robot itu sangat cepat. Hampir secepat Halilintar. Aku hahrus mengalahkannya'

Tembakan demi tembakan dari robot itu mengejar Ying. Kecepatannya sungguh luar biasa. Tidak hanya kecepatannya, kekuatannya pun tak bisa diremehkan. Lapangan sepi disebuah sekolah dasar pulau rintis pun menjadi arena adu kecepatan dan kekuatan antara robot merah dan sang pengendali waktu.

"kuasa memanipulasi masa"

Sebuah medan waktu selebar 50 m membentang di sekitar Ying dan robot itu. Bagai gerakan slowmotion peluru-peluru yang hampir mengenai Ying bergerak sangat lambat. Dengan segera Ying berlari untuk menghindarinya.

Ketika ia berlari sebuah peluru hampir mengenainya. Reflek Ying melompat dan berguling untuk menghindari peluru.

"untung ... tidak"

Hanya sebentar setelah hatinya lega karena berhasil menghindari peluru. Ying dikejutkan dengan robot yang hampir menembakkan pelurunya di belakang Ying. Ying tak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..."

Sebuah tembakan mengenai Ying secara telak dan membuatnya terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Dan membuatnya hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Pusing dan sakit melanda seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya tak bisa digerakkan. Ying mencoba untuk bertahan atau setidaknya tetap sadar.

"aghh..." sebuah rintihan meluncur mulus melalui bibir Ying. Matanya terasa berat. " maaf... hiks... aku tak bisa mengalahkannya." perlahan kelopak mata Ying menutup. Hal yang ter akhir di lihatnya adalah robot yang semakin mendekatinya.

**Ying POV.**

Gelap...  
oh... aku kalah.. ya.. maaf aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. Aku tak bisa melindungi kalian. Kalian selalu melindungi ku. Tapi aku..

"Ying, jangan menyerah.."

Teman-teman? Kalian dimana?

"Ying, jangan menyerah."

Sebuah suara menggema ditengah kegelapan. Suara seluruh teman-teman yang selalu melindungiku.

Ya aku takkan menyerah. Aku akan melindungi kalian.

**End Ying POV**

Perlahan robot itu mendekati Ying dilihatnya Ying yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"misi selesai. Target telah dihapuskan"

Sebuah suara khas dari robot mengumumkan keberhasilannya. Robot itu berbalik dan bergerak kembali ke arah tuannya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Ying tebuka sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"tentu aku takkan menyerah" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dilihatnya robot yang hampir bergerak cepat didepannya. Perlahan ia berdiri meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit tapi ia masih mencoba berdiri. Dihapusnya air mata dan darah yang ada di bibirnya.

"aku berjanji untuk melindungi teman-teman yang selalu melindungiku. Aku takkan kalah disini." Gumamnya sangat lirih sehingga tak disadari oleh robot yang mulai menjauh.

"seribu tendangan laju"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Ying memberikan serangan terakhir kepada robot itu. Robot yangg lengah dan tidak siap menerima serangan Ying terlempar dan hancur. seluruh tubuhnya meledak dan tak dapat berfungsi kembali. Perlahan Ying mendekati robot yang terbakar itu.

"selesai. Dia dah tamat. Sekarang aku harus membantu Taufan." Dengan terseok seok Ying kembali ke kedai dimana Taufan dan Adudu sedang bertarung. Dilihatnya jam kuase yang ada ditangannya. Ingin sekali ia menggunakan kekuatannya sekarang namun ia terlalu lelah dan jamnya sedang overheat.

"tunggu aku Taufan, Halilintar"

**Fang VS robot raksasa**

Fang menatap tajam robot di depannya. Diamatinya seluruh tubuh dari robot itu. Ia dan teman temannya telah melawan robot ini tadi siang. Dia tahu bagaimana pola serangannya. Namun robot itu sangat kuat dan menurutnya, ia hanya bisa mengalahkannya jika menemukan kelemahannya.

"harimau bayang, cakaran bayang"

Sebuah harimau bayang kembali diciptakan oleh Fang. Harimau itu langsung bergerak dan menyerang robot itu dengan membabi buta.

Duarr... sebuah tembakan dari robot itu menghancurkan harimau bayang ciptaan Fang. Dilihatnya beberapa peluru ditembakkan kerahnya.

"ck... gerakan bayang" dengan salah satu bentuk bayangannya Fang menghindari peluru-peluru tersebut. Satu persatu peluru meledak dibelakangnya ketika peluru itu menyentuh tanah.

Setelah berhasil menghindari peluru-peluru itu, sekarang Fang harus menghadapi misil-misil raksasa yang terus mengikutinya. Fang semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan melompat kearah robot itu. Seperti yang direncanakannya, peluru yang mengejarnya menabrak robot itu dan meledak. Membuat robot yang terkena tembakan itu terhuyung ke belakang.

"yess..."

Belum sempat hatinya merasa lega robot itu telah mengeluarkan pedang laser dikedua tangannya. Dengan cepat robot itu bergerak dan menusukkan pedangnya kearah Fang. Fang tak hilang akal dengan segera tangannya membentuk suatu jurus bayang yang dikuasainya.

"tusukan jari bayang.. hyaaahhhh"

Tajamnya pedang dan kuatnya jari bayang Fang saling bertumbuk menghasilkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. Fang semakkin mendorong serangannya ke arah robot itu.

Krakk.. sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah tampannya ketika ia mendengar pedang dan digunakan robot itu retak.

"rasakan ni... hyaaaa"

Fang semakin mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengalahkan pedang itu. Jari bayang Fang semakin menghancurkan pedang itu. Retakan pendang itu semakin dalam dan...

Kraakkk...

Dua bilah pedang milik robot itu telah patah bersamaan dengan hilangnya bayangan Fang. Fang semakin senang, dilihatnya sekarang asap yang mengepul didepannya. Namun dua buah peluru menerjang keluar dari kepulan asap itu.

"ape? Perisai bayang... ergggggg"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Fang menghalangi peluru itu. namun ia tak bisa menghadangnya lebih lama dan membuatnya terkena peluru itu.

"argggg" Namun karena kekuatan dan kecepatan peluru telah jauh berkurang ketika ditahannya tadi, Fang hanya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Ketika Fang mulai bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. robot itu telah ada didepannya siap untuk menebaskanya dengan pedang laser ditangan robot itu.

"sial. Sejak kapan?... jari bayang... arggggg"

Meski serangan itu mengenai Fang telak dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Fang masih sempat melakukan serangan kecil kearah robot itu.

Tubuhnya lemas dan sakit tapi ia masih bisa berdiri. Dilihatnya robot itu dengan seksama, matanya tertuju pada retakan di bagian leher robot itu.

'jadi itu kelemahannya' tenyata serangan kecil yang dilakukan Fang tadi mengenai daerah kelemahan dari robot itu.

"jari bayang"

Puluhan tangan bayang tercipta disekeliling Fang dan menyerang leher dari robot itu. Membelit dan mencekik leher sang robot. Perlahan leher robot itu pecah dan hampir putus. Namur tanpa disadari Fang, tangan robot itu menembakkan peluru kearahnya.

Krakkk... leher robot iti hancur dan robot itu tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Fang yang melihat ada sebuah peluru yang hampir mengenainya. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan menerima serangannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena seluruh kekuatannya telah difokuskan untuk menyerang leher robot itu. Dan tidak memiliki cukup bayangan untuk melindunginya.

"sial... apa aku akan kalah?"

Taufan yang tidak dapat bergerak lagi hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika peluru itu hampir mengenainya. Hingga suara yang sangat familiar baginya terdengar di telinganya.

"tanah pelindung"

'suara itu'

Seketika ia membuka matanya dan melihat Gempa ada di depannya dengan periasai tanah yang melindungi mereka dari serangan Adudu.

"kau tak ape? Taufan?"

Dengan segera Taufan bangkit berdiri dibantu oleh Gempa.

"Gempa? Ehm...ya... aku tak apa. Kurasa aku tau kelemahan robot itu"

"ohh... benakah? Kalau begitu kita serang bersama."

"ya... dan kau tahu Halilintar di culik oleh Adudu."

"ape? Berani kau Adudu! GOLEM TANAH"

"hahahaha..."

Munculah golem tanah di depan mereka. Dan dimulailah pertarungan antara Gempa dan Taufan melawan Adudu. Bisakah mereka mengalahkannya dan apakah Fang akan selamat dari serangan robot itu?

**TBC or disc**

**Yeeeeyyyyy... saya bikin lagi. Maaf gak ada Halilintar sama sekali di chapter ini. Soalnya ini saya fokuskan pertarungan lawan 1 nya Ying dan Fang.**

**Halilintar : huuuuuu... mending gak usah keluar daripada di siksa mulu.. **

**Author : haha.. kasihan deh lu... (kan alaynya kumat lagi)**

**Halilintar : ape kau cakap? Pedang Halilintar**

**Author : eh oh... sabar Halilintar.. gak da apa-apa. Untung selamat hari ini.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca dan review please.**

**Pertanyaanya sama. Ini dilanjut atau gak?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam**

**Saya kembali dengan chapter 6. **

**Balas review dulu. Untuk yang punya akun lihat di PM masing-masing**

**Aiko : terimakasih maaf saya malah lama updatenya. Terimakasih dukungannya ^_^**

**NurHalimah : terimakasiih pujiannya. Maaf updatenya lama ^_^**

**Langsung saja**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo, OOC, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya**

6\. Gempa and Taufan VS Adudu

**Halilintar POV**

Kulihat Taufan hanya diam bersiap untuk menerima serangan.

"TIDAAKK... TAUFAAANN"

Aku berteriak. Meski Aku tahu suaraku tidak akan bisa mencapai Taufan. Oh.. salahkan ruangan yang kedap suara ini.

"tanah pelindung"

Samar-samar kudengar suara Gempa.

Gempa? Ohh... dia disana. Syukurlah... kalau begitu Taufan tak apa-apa. tapi apa mereka bisa mengalahkan Adudu?

Berani betul kau Adudu! Marah, aku benar-benar marah. Tapi tubuhku lemas. Dasar kepala kotak sialan. Kalau sampai aku keluar dari sini akan kubunuh kau karena telah melukai teman-temanku. Dan bagaimana Ying, Yaya dan Fang? Mereka menghadapi robot itu satu per satu semoga mereka tak apa.

"ARRRRRGGGHHHH..."

Ohhh.. sial. Tenagaku diserap lagi, aku harus keluar tapi bagaimana? Ku coba gerakkan tanganku. Dasar benda sialan, tubuhku semakin lemas. Aku harus bertahan setidaknya jangan sampai aku tak sadarkan diri.

**End Halilintar POV**

ooooooooo

"Gempa? Ehm... ya.. kurasa aku tau kelemahannya. Kelemahannya adalah lingkaran merah didada robot itu. Robot itu selalu melindungi nya sejak tadi"

"ohh... benarkah? Kalau begitu kita serang bersama"

"ya"

Pertarungan dimulai dengan serangan dari Gempa. Dia menyerang dengan golem tanahnya dan Taufan yang menyerang dengan berbagai jurusnya.

Satu titik yang diincar mereka yaitu sebuah lingkaran merah di robot dada robot itu. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menggores. Ohh bahkan mereka tak bisa menyentuh lingkaran itu dengan kekuatan mereka. Robot itu sangat kuat dan besar.

Banyak peluru ditembakkan kearah Gempa dan golemnya.

BRRAAAKK...

Golem tanah milik Gempa telah hancur karena terkena tembakan-tembakan dari peluru-peluru tersebut. Dan satu peluru mengenai Gempa yang membuatnya terpelanting beberapa meter ke belakang.

"aaaahhhhhh..."

"GEMPPAAAA"

Teriak Taufan yang melihat Gempa terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Gempa dengan air skatenya.

"Hahahahahaha... kau pasti kalah Boboiboy. Trima ni"

Tangan robot itu membidik Gempa sebagai sasaran.

"TIDDAAAAKKKK..."

Taufan hanya menatap kearah Gempa karena tidak sempat menyelamatkan Gempa. Namun tanpa disangka, tangan yang menyiapkan energi untuk menembakkan peluru ke arah Gempa. Hanya diam dan energi yang memutarinya menghilang. Hanya sebentar tapi cukup untuk Taufan menjangkau Gempa dan melindunginya.

"ha? Ade ape ni? Komputer? Lakukan scanning sekarang juga"

"Baik boz. Tampaknye Halilintar berhasil menghentikan penyerapan energi nya sebentar tadi"

"ape? Tunjukkan gambar Halilintar sekarang"

"baik boz"

"Halilintar.. ohh.. kau tak ingin teman-temanmu terluka ya? Hee? Kau pikir kau bisa melakukan apa dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu? Teman-teman kau dah tamat. Boboiboy Halilintar"

Kata Adudu memprovokasi Halilintar agar ia marah dan Adudu bisa mengambil kekuatannya. Terlihat tangan Halilintar mengepal menahan amarahnya. Semakin banyak energi yang mengalir ke robot itu karena peningkatan kekuatan boboiboy Halilintar. Namun hanya sebentar, ketika energi itu melemah setelah terlihat senyuman oh tidak lebih tepat disebut seringaian lemah dari Halilintar.

"ja..ngan.. re..meh..kan.. aku.. dan.. ka..wan-..ka..wan..ku"

Kata Halilintar sangat pelan karena kehabisan tenaga. Namun Adudu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"hooo... lihat je... teman-temanmu, akan aku hapuskan didepan matamu. Komputer serap seluruh tenaga Halilintar hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Agar tak mengganggu pertarungan. Hahaha"

"baik cik boz"

"ARRRGGGHHH"

Samar-samar terdengar saura teriakan dari Halilintar. Namun karena ruangan yang kedap suara, Gempa dan Taufan tak dapat mendengar suaranya.

ooooooooo

"Tumbukan Tanah"

Seru Gempa membuyarkan kegiatan Adudu. Karena Adudu tidak siap menghadapi serangan Gempa membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"bola Taufan"

Namun belum juga robot Adudu seimbang, sebuah bola Taufan mengenai belakang robotnya dan membuatnya terpental. Dengan segera Taufan dan Gempa menyerang titik kelemahan robot itu. Namun dengan cekata Adudu benghindari serangan dan menembakkan peluru-peluru.

Seluruh serangan Taufan dan Gempa meledak karena berbenturan dengan peluru-peluru dari robot Adudu itu. Beberapa peluru terlihat lolos dari ledakan itu dan mengarah ke Gempa dan Taufan.

"tanah pelindung"

"perisai Taufan"

Dengan cepat mereka berdua membentu perisai untuk melindungi diri. Peluru meledak di depan perisai mereka namun tak memberikan luka pada mereka berdua.

Merasa telah aman Gempa melepas perisainya.

"TIDAK, JANGAN DULU GEMPA" teriak Taufan memperingatkan Gempa tapi terlambat. Gempa telah menghilangkan perisainya dan sebuah peluru menerjang Gempa yang tanpa perlindungan.

"Yaya jatuhkan aku."

"tapi..."

"cepatlah tak ada waktu lagi.."

"baik"

"kokun bayang"

Tepat sebelum sebuah peluru menerjang Gempa sebuah bayangan melindunginya.

DUARRR...

Peluru itu meledak di perisai bayangan itu. Namun Fang yang terjun dari atas tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

'kenapa aku selalu ceroboh.. sekarang takkan ada yang sempat melindungi ku.'

"FAAANGGG... GEMMPAAAA"

Taufan dan Yaya berteriak memanggil nama teman-temannya. Ketika kabut mulai menghilang dan memunculkan sebuah perisai bayang yang melindungi Gempa dan Fang yang ada di pelukan Ying.

"Kau tak apa Fang? Untung jamku berfungsi tepat waktu. Ma.."

"aku tak apa Ying. Tadi aku ditolong Yaya sekarang aku ditolong oleh mu"

"ohh... kita kan teman jadi harus saling menolong. Dan Fang bisa kau berdiri"

"Oh.. iya"

Ternyata Ying berlari sepanjang lapangan ketika melihat Fang yang hampir tertembak.

Semua berkumpul ditempat Ying dan Fang.

"kalian tak apa?"

"haiya.. aku tak apa.. ma. Oh iya tadi Fang bilang kaun mellindungi Fang Yaya?"

"ehmm.. ya"

**Flashback**

Yaya POV.

Segera saja aku terbang untuk menuju tempat Taufan meningalkan Gopal yang berlari dibelakangku. Ketika aku terbang kulihat Fang yanghampir terkena tembakan.

"kelajuan supersonik"

Segerasaja kukerahkan seluruh kuase ku untuk meraih Fang. Tepat sebelumbomitu meledak aku berhasil meraih tangan Fang dan membawanya terbang menuju kedai.

**Flashback end**

Normal POV.

Semua kembali berkumpul dengan luka ditubuh mereka. Meski mereka sudah menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka dengan robot-robot Adudu. Mereka masih harus melawan Adudu dan robot tempurnya. Semua bersiap untuk berarung.

"Yaya. Kemana Gopal? Bukannya tadi bersamamu ya?"

"ehm.. aku meninggalkannya dibelakang tadi. Jadi aku tak tau"

"dari pada kau memusingkannya lebih baik kita cari cara untuk menghadapi robot raksasa itu" kata Fang sambil menunjuk robot yang di gunakan Adudu untuk menyerang mereka.

"aku tau, serang saja lingkaran itu" kata Taufan menunjuk lingkaran didada robot itu dengan dagunya.

"baik lah"

"caranya?"

"aku akan tahan robot itu dengan golem tanah. Fang kau tahan tangan robot itu. Ying gunakan kuasa mu untuk memperlambat serangan. Taufan dan Yaya incar lingkaran itu ketika robotnya berhenti."

"baik" seru mereka serempak.

Dengan cepat Adudu menembakkan pelurunya kearah boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Namun semua serangan nya berhasil di hindari.

"kuase pengendali masa"

Semua melambat dengan kuase Ying. Robot itu bergerak pelan. Dengan segera Gempa mengambil kesempatan untuk menghentikan pergerakan robot itu.

"Golem Tanah"

Sebuah golem tanah muncul didepan Gempa. Ketika robot itu lengah golem tanah Gempa segera memegang tubuh robot itu.

"serangan jari bayang"

Grep... kedua tangan robot itu berhasil ditahan oleh jari-jari bayang Fang.

"cepat aku tak bisa menahannya terlalu lama!"

Segera saja Yaya terbang ke robot itu.

"tumbukan super padu"

Belum sampai pukulan Yaya mengenai lingkaran itu. Namun Yaya melihat bayangan seseorang. Orang itu terlihat lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri. Diperhatikannya oranng itu samar-samar terlihat topi yang hadapkan kedepan yang sangat rendah. Gerakan Yaya terhenti dan menatap ke kearah orang itu. "mungkinkah?"

"Yaya menghindar" teriak Fang yang merasa bahwa lilitan jari bayangnnya mulai mengendur. Tangan robot itu sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi oleh Fang. Dengan cepat robot itu memukul Yaya yang masih mematung. Yaya yang sama sekali tidak tau serangan itu terlempar beberapa meter dan langsung ditangkap oleh Taufan.

"YAYA...!" teriak Ying khawatir.

"kau tak apa Yaya?" tanya Taufan.

"aku tak apa"

"kau gila Yaya? Mengapa kau tadi berhenti?"

"aku tadi melihat..."

Apa yan dilihat oleh Yaya dan bagaimana mereka mengalahkan robot itu dan Adudu?

**TBC or disc**

**Yeeee... selesai chapter 6.**

**Hahahaha... maaf banyak kesalahan dan gak memuaskan pertarungannya.**

**Saya gak bisa bikin yang action-action sih..**

**Jadi Cuma begini deh... hehehe**

**Akhir kata review please**

**Pertanyaan masih sama lanjut apa nggak?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... bertemu dengan saya lagi author yang gajenya gak ketulungan. Heheheh**

**Saatnya balas review yang punya account saya balas di PM.**

**Aiko: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. ^_^**

**Terimakasih bagi semuanya yang mendukung dan membaca fic saya**

**Maaf kalo makin lama fic saya makin gaje saja**

**Langsung saja**

7\. munculnya Api diambang kekalahan

Semua mengerubungi Yaya. Memastikan keadaan Yaya yang sempat terkena serangan Adudu.

"YAYA...!" teriak Ying khawatir.

"kau tak apa Yaya?" tanya Taufan.

"aku tak apa"

"kau gila Yaya? Mengapa kau tadi berhenti?"

"aku tadi melihat..."

"kau melihat apa Yaya? Jangan membuat kami bingung" kata Taufan tak sabar dengan Yaya.

"aku melihat Halilintar didalam ruangan itu. Dan kurasa dia tak sadarkan diri"

"APE? Halilintar? Jadi kak sana dia selama ini."

"kalau begitu tunggu apalagi serang saja"

"maksudmu Fang?"

"kita hancurkan saja ruangan itu dan bawa Halilintar keluar"

"tapi bagaimana kalau kita menghancurkan ruangan itu Halilintar ikut terluka"

"AWASSS" teriakan Ying menghentikan perdebatan Boboiboy dan yang lain.

"tanah pelindung" Sebuah peluru siap menerjang mereka jika saja Gempa tidak melindungi mereka.

"ADUDU LEPASKAN HALILINTAR"

Teriak Gempa lantang kepada Adudu.

"Lepaskan dia. Hah jangan harap. Kalian dah tahu kan kak mana dia sekarang. Hahahahahhahhahaha"

"berani kau Adudu"

Tak ada toleransi lagi semua menyerang dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sekarang yang menjadi prioritas utama adalah menyelamatkan Halilintar.

Semua misil, peluru dan berbagai serangan lain dilancarkan Adudu untuk mengalahkan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Namun tak ada yang bisa mengenai mereka.

"bola Taufan"

"golem tanah"

"jari bayang"

"seribu tendangan laju"

"tumbukan padu"

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan menyerang Adudu. Mereka tak bisa lagi menyerang Adudu dengan rencana mereka yang sebelumnya karena Adudu bergerak semakin cepat dan semakin sulit untuk dihentikan.

"Ying. AWASS" teriak Fang pada Ying yang melihat ada peluru yang hampir menerjangnya.

"ARGHHH" Ying yang tak sempat menghindari peluru itu terpental beberapa meter.

"YIINNGGGGG" teriak Yaya yang melihat Ying terlempar dan tak bergerak lagi. Yaya segera menghampiri Ying.

"kau selanjutnya" kata Adudu sambil menembakkan peluru ke arah Yaya. Yaya yang terlalu fokus untuk menghApiri Ying tak menyadari ada peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya.

"tanah pelind..."

"ARRRRGGGGHHH" teriak Yaya dan Gempa yang mencoba menolong Yaya dengan membuat tanah pelindung didepannya dan Yaya. Namun belum sempat Gmepa mengeluarkan tanah pelindungnya. Peluru itu telah menerjangnya dan membuatnya dan Yaya terlempar hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"YING, YAYA, GEMPA" teriak Taufan ketika melihat teman-temannya tak sadarkan diri. Taufan hanya terpaku ditempat melihat teman-temannya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Taufaaannn"

Taufan yang terpaku melihat teman-temannya jatuh tak sadarkan diri tak bisa lagi menghindari serangan Adudu. Sebuah tangan raksasa berhasil menangkap Taufan.

"LEPASKAN AKU" teriak Taufan yang ada digenggaman robot raksasa Adudu.

"HAHAHAHHAHA semua dah tamat. Akhirnya.. aku berhasil mengalahkan BOBOIBOY. HAHAHAHAHA"

"jari bayang" tangan-tangan dari bayang mencoba melilit tangan robot raksasa Adudu yang mencengkram Taufan. Namun sia-sia, bayangan itu telah menghilang sebelum melilit tangan robot itu. Fang yang kehabisan tenaga, tak bisa mempertahankan bayangannya lagi.

DUUAAARRR...

Sebuah peluru diarahkan Adudu ke arah Fang yang tak bisa menghindar. Dan membuatnya terlempar dan tak sadarkan diri.

"arrrrrggggghhhhh"

"FAAANNNNGGGG"

"hahahaha... semua dah kalah"

Taufan yang ada dicengkraman tangan Adudu hanya melihat seluruh teman-temannya yang tak bisa bergerak.

"rasakan ini"

"AARRRGGGHHH"

Adudu mencengkram Taufan dan melemparkannya kebawah.

"eggghhh"

Gempa mencoba berdiri. Meski tubuhnya lemas dan tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

Adudu memandangi mereka yang terjatuh lemas ditanah.

"komputer pelihatkan Halilintar"

"baik boz"

Sebuah hologram muncul didepan Adudu. Hologram itu menunjukkan Halilintar yang tak sadarkan diri.

"hahahaha semua dah kalah. Lihat Halilintar. Mana temanmu yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Hahahahaha"

oooooooooooo

Yaya Pov.

Eggg...

Sakit, seluruh tubuhku sakit karena serangan itu. Aku mencoba bangun namun tak bisa . aku terlalu lelah untuk bangun. Dasar alien kepala kotak.

"LEPASKAN AKU" Taufan? Apa yang terjadi kudongakkan kepalaku sedikit.

Oh... tidak Taufan. Dia.. dia tertangkap.

"egg..."

Kucoba berdiri lagi tapi hasilnya tetap sama aku tubuhku tak menurutiku.

"teman-teman?"

Suara benar-benar lemah. Kulihat teman temanku yang lain, mereka tergeletak tak bergerak ditanah. Sepertinya mereka masih tak sadarkan diri.

"arrrrrggggghhhhh"

"FAAANNNNGGGG"

"Fang" dia juga terkena serangan Adudu. Kulihat dia terlempar beberapa meter dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Taufan..." kulihat Taufan dicengkram hingga ia tak sadarkan diri lalu dilempar begitu saja ke tanah.

Dan tunggu tadi aku bukannya terkena serangan Adudu.

Gempa? Gempa dimana dia.

Perlahan kugerakkan kepalaku untuk mencari Gempa yang melindungiku saat aku hampir tertembak tadi. Ternyatadia ada didepanku. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, aku tahu ia masih sadar namun sama sepertiku tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan.

"Gempa? Kau oke kah?" ku coba bertanya kepada Gempa. Semooga ia masih menjawab pertanyaanku.

"enghhh... Yaya? Aku tak apa. Kau bagaimana?"

Ohh... syukurlah dia masih menjawabku meskipun dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan lemah.

"aku tak apa"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA"

Suara itu, Adudu. Dia benar-benar bagaimana ini aku tak bisa bergerak dan yang lainpun lebih parah lagi. Setidaknya aku tadi masih dilindungi Gempa meski aku juga sempat tak sadarkan diri. Kulihat Adudu menembakkan pelurunya kearahku dan Gempa.

"Argghh..."

Sakit, aku semakin tak bisa bergerak.

Tidakk...

Oh.. ingin sekali aku melindungi mereka namun aku tak bisa bergerak. Kulihat Adudu menembakkan peluru-pelurunya lagi kearah Ying, Fang dan Taufan.

Bagaimana ini? Ku coba mengangkat kepalaku. Dan kulihat diatas sana ada sebuah lambang elemen api samar diudara. Itu? Lambang itu? Mungkinkan?..

Yaya POV end

Ooooooo

Halilintar POV

Argggghhh...

Kugerakkan tubuhku lagi. Dan sama seperti tadi aku tak bisa menggerakannya. Bahkan tubuhku semakin lemas. Dasar kepala kotak brengsek. Akan kubunuh kau.

"hahahaha semua dah kalah. Lihat Halilintar. Mana temanmu yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Hahahahaha"

Suara itu? Si brengsek Adudu. Dia berbicara padaku lagi. Tapi apa maksudnya 'Semua dah kalah?'

Mungkinkah mereka? Tidak... tidak... tidak mungkin kan?

Segera saja kudongakkan kepalaku? dan yang kulihat mereka semua tak sadarkan diri.

Jangan..! kulihat Adudu mnembakkan pelurunya satu per satu kearah mereka.

"ti...dak..."

"ohhh... kau sudah sadar Halilintar? Lihat teman-temanmu! Siapa yang tak bisa diremehkan haa?"

"breng...sek"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Dasar brengsek... berani kau Adudu...

Akan kubunuh kau.

Sudah cukup aku menahan amarahku. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menghajarnya.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH"

Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku meskipun aku masih lemas. Tapi aku tak tahan lagi melihat teman-temanku terluka.

Persetan dengan dia akan menyerap semua energiku. Aku harus bisa keluar dari sini.

"Hahahahaha...lakukan saja Halilintar. Jika kau melakukan hal itu maka akan membuat robot ini mendapat kekuatan untuk menghapuskan seluruh teman-temanmu. HAHAHAHAHA"

"ARRGGGGHHH"

Persetan dengan semuanya. Kulihat tangan dan seluruh tubuhku memercikkan listrik.

Craakkk...

Ah... Tidak bisa aku tak memiliki banyak energi.

Tapi kulihat ada salah satu slang yang menyerap energiku pecah dan mengalirkan listril keluar...

Mungkinkah...

Halilintar POV end

Oooooooo

Semua hanya tergeletak di tanah tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Mereka mendongak ketila melihat lingkaran di robot itu mengeluarkan warna merah. Sewarna dengan kekuatan Halilintar.

"Halilintar? Mungkinkah?"

"Dia masih belum menyerah."

"Kita juga tidak akan menyerag"

Perlahan mereka bangkit. Meski tubuh penuh luka dan lemas. Mereka masih bisa berdiri dengan keyakinan mereka masing-masing.

Semua telah berhasil berdiri meski tubuh mereka masih terhuyung.

"Hahahaha rasakan ini"

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan kearah mereka. Tanpa gentar mereka menghadApi peluru itu.

"Tukaran makanan"

Sebuah suara dari salah satu teman mereka berhasil mengubah peluru yang hampir mengenai mereka menjadi berbagai makanan ringan yang berantakan ketika mengenai tanah.

"Kalian tak ape?" tanya Gopal, anak yang telah merubah peluru itu.

"Kau lama sekali? Kau jalan atau membersihkan jalan ?" omel anak berkaca mata ungu, kesal dengan Gopal yang datang terlamabat.

"Iya. Wooo. Kau dari mana saja?"

" hehehe... Maaf tadi aku.."

"Kalian lihat tidak lambang Api itu?" tanya Yaya memotong perkataan Gopal.

"Lambang Api"

Semua melihat kearah lambang Api yang ada diatas mereka. Perlahan lambang Api itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna merah keorenan. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin terang. Mereka semua menutupi matanya karena sinar yang menyilaukan itu.

Dan samar-samar terlihat anak bertopi yang dihadapka ke depan namun agak keatas. Menggunakan jaket lengan pendek berwarna merah. Dengan tangan berapi yang menyala.

"Mungkinkah?"

"Boboiboy Api" gumam mereka semua melihat anak yang ada didepan mereka.

**TBC or DISC**

**Waaahhhh... Maaf makin gak jelas aja fic ku ini.**

**Halilintar : emang dari awak ficmu jelas.**

**Author: komen mulu.**

**Api: yeeeeeeeeeee... Akhirnya aku keluar... Yeyeyeyeye**

**Author dan chara yang lain (kecuali Api) : #sweatdrop.**

**Ah.. Eh.. Iya.. Abaikan yang diatas**

**Terimakasih sudag membaca fic saya.**

**Pertanyaanya masih sama lanjut apa enggak..**

**Review please ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai semua... selamat pagi, siang, dan malam**

**Saya kembali dengan cerita saya yang GaJenya bener-bener gak bisa ditolerir.**

**Seperti biasa saya akan mrmbalas review yang tidak mempunyai account (guest). Dan yang mempunyai account lihat di PM masing- masing.**

**Aiko : pertama saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Si Api nggak satu wujud sama Halilintar dia itu keluar dengan wujudnya sendiri. Dan GaJe itu artinya Gak Jelas. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya ^_^**

**The fire of foxs: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Hehehe mungkin Cuma sampai 10.**

**The king of elements a kuroyaki: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Nggak sampai 15 mungkin Cuma sampai 10.**

**NurHalimah: terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview fic saya. Wahhh... saya terharu lhoo ada review seperti ini (lebaynya kumat lagi). Saya lanjut kok tentu saja^_^**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww... semua review telah tebalas.**

**Tak lupa saya mengucapkan terimakasih pakek banyak banyak banyak campur sambel sama kecap(?)**

**Hehehe... dari pada panjang panjang saya lanjutin aja **

**Chapter 8**

**Warning: gaje, abal, typo(gak tanggung-tanggung typonya bisa sampai satu kata) dan beragam genus dan family(?)kesalahan lainnya. **

**^_^ SELAMAT MEMBACA^_^**

8\. kekuatan penuh

Dan samar-samar terlihat anak bertopi yang dihadapkan ke depan namun agak keatas. Menggunakan jaket lengan pendek berwarna merah. Dengan tangan berapi yang menyala.

"Mungkinkah?"

"Boboiboy Api" gumam mereka semua melihat anak yang ada didepan mereka.

Perlahan kedua bola mata anak yang diketahui adalah boboiboy api terbuka menampakkan sepasang bola mata orange seperti api yang menyala.

"macem mane dia bisa keluar. Bukankah dia hanya bisa keluar saat boboiboy tertidur? Komputer apa yang terjadi?"

"menurut data boboiboy api bisa keluar karena dia tertekan.."

"bla...bla..bla.. aku tau la. tapi macem mane dia bisa keluar dengan tubuhnya sendiri?"

"saya tidak tau boz. Dan ada satu slang dan tabung energi yang mengalami kebocoran boz."

"ape? Bagaimana bisa?"

"tadi Halilintar mengeluarkan energi yang sangat kuat sehingga salah satu slang dan tabung energi tak bisa menahan banyaknya energi yang di keluarkan Halilintar boz."

"ape? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kapasitas untuk menyimpan energi sangat tinggi? Tak mungkin jika energi Halilintar bisa melampauinya?"

"aku tak tau boz."

"sekarang analisis apa yang terjadi dan perbaiki slang dan tabung energi itu. Jika tak bisa jangan gunakan slang dan tabung energi itu untuk membawa energi Halilintar"

"baik boz" setelah mendapat perintah dari Adudu. Komputer segera menjalankannya.

Disisi lain boboiboy Api nampak berdiri dengan wajah terlihat garang namun semua itu telah hilang dengan kalimat pertamanya yang ceria dan bersahabat.

"haiiiii... korang semua ada kat sini. hai Gempa. Hai Taufan. Senang kali la jumpa korang semua lagi" Kata Api dengan wajah ceria dan tawa bersahabatnya.

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya khawatir jika Api akan mengamuk san membakar semuanya sementara energi mereka terkuras habis saat melawan Adudu tadi dan sekarang pun mereka harus melawan Adudu dan menyelamatkan Halilintar.

"engg... iya"

Semua memiliki pemikiran yang sama 'Bagaimana Api bisa keluar?'

"hahaha menyenangkan sekali lah.. ehh.. tapi kenapa korang semua luka-luka macam tu?" tanya Api tak mengerti.

"Adudu serang kita semua" kata Taufan menjelaskan sambil menunjuk Adudu.

"ehh.. yang paling penting bagaimana kau bisa keluar?"

"KAU JELASKAN NANTI SAJA! LIHAT ADUDU MENYERANG" teriak Fang melihat beberapa peluru mengarah ke mereka.

"bebola Api" sejumlah bola-bola Api dilemparkan Boboiboy Api untuk mengentikan peluru-peluru itu. Bola-bola api dan peluru-peluru saling bertumbukan menghasilkan sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar didepan mereka.

"tendangan pinalti. Bebola Api" sebuah bola muncul ditangan Boboiboy Api dan ditendangnya mengarah ke Adudu dan robotnya. Semua hanya menatap kearah Adudu yang terjatuh bersama dengan robot besarnya.

"ehmm.. bukannya korang yang panggil aku?" kata Api kebingungan.

"eh.. panggil kau?" tanya Gempa yang tak mengerti situasinya.

"iyelah. Korang tak sadar kah? Tadi saat kau ingin lindungi Yaya. Aku sudah keluar dari jam kuase kau lah tu" kata Api menjelaskan kepada Gempa.

"eh... jadi tadi..." gumam Yaya mengingat-ingat saat iya melihat lambang api di udara tadi.

"ha.. kapan? Ohh..." Gempa teringat saat jamnya mengeluarkan cahaya tepat sebelum ia terlempar saat mencoba melindungi Yaya. "jangan-jangan.. tadi.."

"iye. Kau tak sadar kah jammu menyala?"

"dah tu kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"energi itu belum cukup lah. Karena kalian berpecah menjadi tiga aku perlu keyakinan dan kekuatan kalian bertiga untuk bisa keluar. Dan tadi saat Taufan ingin melindungi kalian aku semakin bertambah energinya untuk membentuk element sendiri. Lalu saat Halilintar... eh mana Halilintar?" tanya Api menyadari bahwa Halilintar tak ada.

"dia kat ruangan itu lah" kata Yaya menunjuk lingkaran didada robot yang masih mengumpulkan energinya.

"ohh... jadi macem mane nih?" tanya Api.

"kita serang saja dia" kata Fang melihat kebingungan Api.

"ha'ah. Lah. Korang bisa bertarung?"

"tentu" ucap mereka penuh keyakinan.

OoooooooooooO

**Halilintar POV**

"bebola Api"

Samar-samar kudengar seseorang berteriak untuk menggunakan kekuatan api.

Apa? Api? Mungkinkah Api muncul? Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kepala kotak brengsek. Dia mengambil energiku lagi. Tapi aku bisa mengumpulkan energisedikit demi sedikit.

Kuharap aku punya waktu untuk keluar dari sini. Kalian semua tolong ulur waktu sampai aku bisa mengumpulkan energi.

**Halilintar POV end**

OooooooooooooooO

Seluruh tenaga mereka kerahkan untuk melawan Adudu dan robotnya. Banyak peluru diarahkan kepada mereka namun mereka masih bisa menghidar ataupun bertahan.

"kita harus melakukan serangan kombinasi. Jika kita tetap menyerang sendiri-sendir tak mungkin kita bisa mengalahkan Adudu." Kata Yaya memberi usul.

"oke" kata mereka semua serempak.

"Yaya kau dan Ying serang Adudu terlebih dahulu. Api kau kobinasi lah bersama Taufan karena Api akan lebih besar jika terkena angin. Ulur waktu sampai aku dan Fang bisa mengeluarkan golem Naga tanah dan naga bayang, Gopal saat robot itu lengah segera ubah menjadi makanan!"

"hayoyo... tak mungkin la boboiboy. Tengok dia tu bersar sekali"

"ubah saja semampumu. Setidaknya itu akan menghentikan pergerakannya!"

"baik. Ying bersiaplah"

"oke"

"kuase pemberat graviti"

"larian laju"

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriak mereka ketika mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka.

"sekarang Yaya"

"baik"

"Gerakan Kombo Y &amp; Y"

Medan graviti di sekitar Ying menghilang bersamaan dengan Ying yang secepat kilat menerjang robot Adudu. Berbagai serangan yang cepat dan kuat menerjang Adudu membuatnya kebingungan dan kesulitan untuk menghalau serangan.

"Kena Kau"

Meski cepat dan kuat semakin lama kecepatan an kekuatan itu berkurang. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Adudu untuk menembak Ying. Ying yang tak menyadari tembakan itu terkena tembakan dan terlempar beberapa meter ke udara.

"YINGGGGGG" Yaya yang melihat hal itu langsung tebang untuk menangkap Ying agar tak terhempas ke tanah.

Boboiboy api dan Taufan menyiakan kekuatan mereka. Boboiboy api memusatkan kekuatan di tangannya dan memperbesar.

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..."

Perlahan boboiboy melayang keatas bersama dengan bola api yang semakin membesar. Taufanpun terbang ke bawah robot Adudu ketika Adudu lengah dan hanya terfokus pada Api yang ada diatas.

"Gerugi Taufan" Taufan memutar tubuhnya untuk membuat sebuah pusaran angi untuk mengalahkan robot itu. Perlahan robot itu terangkat karena tekanan dari pusaran anginnya.

"komputer bagaimana ini?"

"rasakan nii!"

Bola api raksasa yang di bentuk oleh Api dihempaskan kearah Adudu dan robotnya. Api yang pada dasarnya akan membesar jika terkena angin. Bertumbukan dengan gerudi Taufan dan membentuk tornado api yang sangat besar. Dan membakar robot Adudu.

Robot Adudu semakin hilang kendali dan tercetak goresan-goresan serta bagian besi yang terkelupas di sana sini. Meski berkekuatan yang besar tornado api itu perlahan menghilang. Dan terlihatlah Taufan dan Api yang kelelahan.

"sekarang Gempa, Fang"

"baik"

"hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... golem naga tanah"

"naga bayang"

langit mulai memmbentuk pusaran gelap dan munculah seekor naga yang sangat besar dari sana. Naga bayang itu mulai keluar dan meraung-raung. Tanah pun bergetar dan terbelah memunculkan seekor naga dari tanah yang besarnya tak kalah dengan Naga bayang. Raungan-raungan dari kedua naga itu menggema.

Kedua naga itu semakin bkeluar dan menunjukkan wujud penuh mereka. Bergerak terbang diudara.

Seluruh mata memandang takjub dan ngeri secara bersamaan.

"Komputer aku memerlukan energi yang lebih serap energi Halilintar sekarang" seru Adudu ketakutan melihat kedua naga itu siap menerkamnya.

"baik bos"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Adudu setelah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka? Dan apakah rencana halilitar akan berhasil?

**TBC or disc**

**Waaahhhhhhhhh... maaf-maaf ending chapter 8 nggantung lagi. Biar tambah kepo.**

**Ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena di ch. 7 saya lupa memasukkan bagaimana Api bisa keluar. Jadi saya jelaskan disini.**

**Karena saya belum tau nama gerakan kombo Taufan dan Api jadi saya karang sendiri.**

**Maaf kalo gaje dan ya ampun super aneh**

**Sudahlah**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca **

**Dan review please**

**Maaf kalo saya nanya lagi saya hanya kebiasaan saja**

**Lanjut atau nggak?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haiii semaaaaaaaaaaa...**

**Saya kembali...**

**Saya coba perpanjang di chapter ini...**

**Maaf aku lama kalo update... beneran aku bingung lanjutinnya gimana...**

**Nah... mending aku balas review saja... dan seperti biasa yang punya account lihat di PM masing-masing.**

**Kuroyami A King Of Elements: **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya. maaf kalo updatenya lama. Iya ini saya panjangin. Dan whaaa... jangaaann... saya panjangi saya panjangin.

**Dinda-chan : **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya. Hehehhe.. maaf yaa.. saya nggak bisa update kilat. Dan maaf kalo endingnya nggantung.

**Nur halimah : **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya.

**99: **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya.

**Aiko : **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya. Doishimashite (bener nggak tulisnnya?)

**Hisa Kanagawa : **terimakasih sudah membaca dan merieview fic saya. Hehehe maaf lama. Saya nggak dapet kata2. Dan ini malah udah end. Maaf yaa..

**WAHHHHHH... ada 63 reviewnya dari chap 1 sampai 8.. yeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy... terimakasih banya untuk yang telah mereview.**

^_^ SELAMAT MEMBACA ^_^

9\. with friend

Langit mulai membentuk pusaran gelap dan munculah seekor naga yang sangat besar dari sana. Naga bayang itu mulai keluar dan meraung-raung. Tanah pun bergetar dan terbelah memunculkan seekor naga dari tanah yang besarnya tak kalah dengan Naga bayang. Raungan-raungan dari kedua naga itu menggema.

Kedua naga itu semakin keluar dan menunjukkan wujud penuh mereka. Bergerak terbang diudara.

Seluruh mata memandang takjub dan ngeri secara bersamaan.

"Komputer aku memerlukan energi yang lebih serap energi Halilintar sekarang" seru Adudu ketakutan melihat kedua naga itu siap menerkamnya.

"Baik bos"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Suara raungan naga itu mengema diseluruh pulau rintis.

"Hoiyo.. kereeennn" kata boboiboy api takjub dengan kedua naga itu.

"Sekarang. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa..." sebuah komando dari gempa. Menggerakkan kedua naga itu untuk menyerang Adudu.

Robot adudu mencoba untuk menembaki naga-naga itu. Namun tak menghasilkan kerusakan sama sekali. Kedua naga itu menyerang robot Adudu dan berhasil menggigit tangan robot itu dan melemparkannya. Satu tangan dari robot itu telah putus begitu juga dengan lempeng-lempeng baja yang terkelupas dan berserakan. Namun robot itu masih melindungi ruangan tempat Halilintar berada.

"Komputer bagaimana penyerapan tenaganya?"

"50% boz"

"Percepat penyerapannya!" perintah Adudu yang masih ketakutan.

Sebuah misil raksasa di tembakkan Adudu ke Golem naga tanah Gempa. Naga tanah gempa berhenti sesaat ketika tempatnya sekarang terselimuti kabut. Namun Adudu terlalu lengah Naga bayang milik Fang telah berhasil menggigit kakinya dan melemparkan robot Adudu ke udara.

"Huaa... komputer aktive kan jet sekarang."

"Baik boz"

Sepasang sayap raksasa keluar di punggung Robot Adudu. Membuatnya dapat terbang diangkasa dan menembaki kedua naga yang menyerangnya. Kedua naga itu, terbang menuju robot Adudu.

OooooooooooO

**Yaya POV**

Ahh... aku tak bisa menggerakkan mulut hanya untuk berbicara. Semua teman-temanku juga. Ini sungguh menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan. Kedua naga itu menyerang Adudu dengan brutal.

Clakk...

Satu tangan milik robot Adudu telah patah dan dilemparkan.

Masih dengan memeluk Ying yang keadaannya sama denganku. Matanya terbelalak bahkan dia tak menutup mulutnya.

"Yaya"

Sebuah suara memanggilku. Aku tahu suara itu milik siapa. Namun aku terlalu terpaku menyaksikan kedua naga itu.

BESAR.. KUAT.. GANAS.. dan berbagai kata yang tak bisa kuucapkan.

"Yaya" suara itu memanggilku lagi. Namun aku bergeming. Akutak bisa menggerakkan leherku bahkan untuk melihat ying. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap kedua naga itu.

Tubuhku bergetar aku takut sekaligus berharap. Dengan adanya kedua naga itu semua akan ber akhir dan mereka bisa menyelamatkan Halilintar.

Kurasa tubuhku digoncang-goncangkan namun aku masih terpaku. "YAYA, kita harus pergi dari sini! disini berbahaya"

Suaraitu membentakku, aku masih ketakutan, dengan kaku kugerakkan mulutku hanya untuk memanggil namanya.

"Ying." Suaraku sangat pelandan bergetar.

"Yaya cepatlah."

Kukerjapkan mataku. Aku sadar bahwa aku masih menggendong Ying. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus menolong Ying. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya dalam bahaya. Dengan cepat aku terbang dan pergi menjauh. Meski aku masih bingung. Aku segera membawanya ketempat yang aman.

"Ying tunggu disini."perintahku pada Ying ketika mendudukkannya di bangku agak jauh dari tempat pertempuran.

"Tap.." belum sempat ying melakukan potes aku segera terbang dan kembali.

**End Yaya POV**

OoooooooooooO

**Ying POV**

Aku dibawa Yaya pergi dari pertempuran. Ku tatap matanya. Ia takut. Ia khawatir. Ketika kami sudah cukup jauh dan aman. Yaya mendudukkanku di sebuah kursi. Kutatatap ia lagi.

"Ying tunggu disini." Ucapnya.

"Tap..." belum sempat aku protes Yaya telah berbalik dan meninggalkan aku sendiri disini.

"YAYA.." kupanggil namanya namun ia tak berbalik lagi. Segera aku berdiri dan menggerakkan kakiku.

"Ahhh..." kakiku sakit. Aku tak bisa berdiri apalagi berlari mengejar Yaya.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Namun aku bisa melindungui tok aba bukan.

Aku berdiri namun sakit sekali. Aku harus menahannya, setidaknya rumah tok aba sudah dekat sekarang. Rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan luka yang diterima teman-temannya di pertarungan. Dengan tertatih aku berjalan kerumah tok aba.

Hanya satu yang ada difikiranku "Aku percaya pada kalian."

**End Ying POV.**

OooooooooO

Kedua naga itu terbang dan melilit robot Adudu. Mencoba untuk meremukkannya.

"Gopal.. aku tak bisa mempertahankan nagaku lagi sekarang ubah robot itu" ucap Fanng yang mulai tak bisa mempertahankan kekuatannya lagi.

"Kau gila? Bagaimana aku meraihnya. Itu tinggi sekali."

"Kau bisa menembaknya kan?" ucap gempa.

"Tapi.."

"CEPATLAH" bentak Fang yang tak bisa lagi menahannya.

Sesaat sebelum Gobal menembakkan kekuatannya. Ia merasa terangkat. Ternyata Yaya mengangkatnya menuju robot itu.

"Yaya?"

"CEPAAT" teriak gempa kepada yaya dan gopal.

Sampailah Yaya dan gopal di tangan robot itu.

"Tukarann.. makanan.." teriak gopal mengaktivekan kekuatannya. Perlahan tangan robot itu berubah menjadi makanan.

"Komputer bagaimana ini?" tanya adudu panik.

"Gunakan semua energinya boz."

"Lakukan"

Seluruh Energi yang terkumpul bersatu di satu titik. dan mengeluarkan ledakan yang cukup untuk membuat Gopal dan Yaya tepelanting.

"ARGGG..."

"Yaya, Gopal. Eggg..." teriak Gempa ketika melihat kedua temannya terlempar jauh. Seketika itu juga, golem naga gempa hancur dan menjadi serpihan-serpihan tanah.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi." Ucap Fang yang tak bisa mempertahankan naganya. Perlahan naga bayang Fang menghilang. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya robot Adudu yang sudah rusak berat.

Namun meski robot adudu telah rusak berat, Adudu masih bisa menyuplai tenaga robot itu. Untuk menembakkan beberapa misil. Berbeda dengan boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya yang sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk bergerak.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. kalian tak bisa lagi bergerak kan boboiboy. Semuah dah kalah. HAHAHHAHA" tawa Adudu melihat Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya tak bisa lagi bergerak. Namun robotnya masih memerlukan waktu untuk bergerak dan menembaki boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

"Gempa macem mane ni?" ucap taufan panik. Ia sudah kehabisan semua energinya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Gempa juga bingung ia juga tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar teman-temannya dan menerima serangan Adudu.

OoooooooooooooO

**Halilintar POV. **

Tak ada lagi serangan. Apa semua sudah selesai? Bagaimana yang lain? Uh... aku masih tidak memiliki kekuatan.

"Penyerapan energi 70%" suara itu. Kubuka mataku, dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah teman-temanku yang sudah benar-benar kalah.

"Penyerapan energi 80%"

80% kah? Kukumpulkan seluruh tenagaku.

"Penyerapan energi 90%" kututup mataku. Cukup aku benar-benar marah.

"Penyerapan energi 100%"

Sekarang. Kubuka mataku dan kurasa mataku sudah bewarna merah. Seluruh tubuhku mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna merah.

"HAHAHAHA hapuslah kau boboiboy" kudengar si brengsek Adudu itu berbicara.

Klang.. klang.. klang.. klang...

Seluruh borgol yang menahanku terlepas.

Crakk..crakk... crak...

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH..."

**End Halilintar POV**

OoooooooooO

Dada robot itu terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah penembak yang mengumpulkan energi berwarna merah. Namun sebelum energi itu ditembakkan. Badan dari robot itu meledak satu-persatu.

"Komputer apa yang terjadi?" ucap Adudu panik.

"Boz.. seluruh panel energi meldak karena kelbihan energi boz."

"Gyaaa..." teriak Adudu ketika ruangan tempat Halilintar diambil energi nya meledak.

Asap mengepul dari ledakan itu. Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampilka sesosok manusia berbaju hitam merah dan membawa sepasang pedang halilintar berwarna merah yang sangat panjang.

"BRENGSEK..." ucap halilintar rendah. Dia berjalan kearah Adudu.

"Ha-Halilintar. Ak-aku.."

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan mebunuhmu. Cukup sudah gempa dan yang lain membiarkanmu hidup selama ini" ucapnya rendah. Namun cukup membuata Adudu ketakutan.

Adudu mencoba menggerakkan robotnya. namun robot itu telah mati. Halilintar menebaskan pedangnya dan memecahkan kaca yang melindungi Adudu. Diraihnya Adudu dan dilemparkannya kearah teman-temannya.

Adudu bergetar. Dia takut sekarang. Dilihatnya mata Halilintar yang menyalang merah. Halilintar melompat turun dari robot itu dan berjalan kearah adudu.

"Ha-halilintar?" ucap gempa ragu ketika melihat Halilintar didepannya.

Halilintar mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Ingin menebas Adudu yang bergetar menatap Halilintar.

Halilintar menatap dingin Adudu. jika seperti biasanya mereka akan membiarkan Adudu kabur setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkannya. Sekarang ia tak mau melakukannya. Adudu harus mati ditangannya karena telah memanfaatkannya lagi untuk melukai teman-temannya.

"Halilintar jangan membunuhnya!" ucap Gempa.

Halilintar mendelik kearah Gempa.

"Dan membiarkannya melukai kalian lagi? Yang benar saja."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kita tak bisa membunuhnya!"

Halilintar hanya diam. Jujur dia sangat marah dan masih tak terima melihat teman-temannya terluka dan dia hanya terpasung di ruangan dengan energinya yang terkuras.

"Adudu pergilah." Ucap Gempa membiarkan Adudu pergi ketika dilihatnya Halilintar menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

Adudu segera lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Komputer. Teleport aku ke pesawat." Ucap adudu. Tak lama kemudian sebuah kapal ruang angkasa terbang diatas mereka dan menteleport Adudu.

"Aku akan kembali boboiboy" ucap Adudu ketika hampir memasuki pesawat.

Halilintar yang mendengar itu langsung membuka matanya dan melempar Adudu dengan pedang halilintar yang dipegangnya.

"Huhh..." halilintar hanya mendengus ketika melihat Adudu hanya menerima satu serangan darinya.

Gempa bangkit dan berlari mendekati Halilintar. Ketika Halilintar berubah menjadi petir dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Halilintar?" semua segera berdiri dan mendekati petir.

OoooooooooooO

"Weeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww... hahaha terbaik lah Angin. Lagi.. lagi.." ucap boboiboy api yang sedang bermain dengan Angin.

"Heyy? Bagaimana luka kalian?" ucap Yaya yang keluar dari rumah tok aba.

"Tak apa lah. Sudah baikan juga" kata Angin santai dan mesih terus mengeluarkan anginnya.

"Huh... Fang bagaimana lukamu?" dengus yaya dan kemudian berbalik menatap Fang yang duduk sambil minum hot cocholate tok aba.

"Sudah baik. Kau?" jawab Fanng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yahh.. sudah."

"Petir masih belum sadar?" tanya Fang.

"Belum. Kurasa energinya terkuras habis. Seharian penuh dia tak sadar."

"Ohh..."

Yaya berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumah. Dilihatnya Tanah, Ying, tok aba dan Ochobot sedang melihat TV. Yaya menaiki tangga dan mengecek keadaan petir. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya perlahan, dilihatnya petir yang duduk sambil menghadap jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, petir?"

Petir tersentak dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yaya.

"Aku tak apa." Ucapnya singkat.

"Tidurlah lagi" ucapnya lebut dan duduk di samping tempat tidur.

"Tak apa." Ucap Petir. Mencoba turun dari tepat tidur. Namun belum juga satu langkah ia berjalan, ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan gampir jatuh.

"Eh.. petir kau tak apa?" tanya Yaya panik dan memegangi petir. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kebawah. Ehmm... bagaimana keadaan yang lain?"

"Kau lihatkan api dan Angin sedang bermain-main. Tenang saja yang lain baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Yaya menenangkan petir.

"Biarkan aku turun" kata petir.

"Huh.. Baiklah." Kata Yaya akhirnya mengalah dan membawa petir kebawah.

Tanah yang melihat Yaya sedang memapah petir langsung berdiri dan mendekati mereka untuk membantu.

"Kau sudah sadar petir? Kenapa kau turun?" tanya Tanah khawatir.

"Aku bosan" ucap petir singkat.

Saat mereka sampai ke kursi didudukkannya Petir dengan hati-hati.

"Uhhmm... aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian semua terluka." Kata petir pelan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Tak apa. Itu salah kami juga. Tak bisa melindungimu"

"Siapa yang perlu kau lindungi" dengus Petir.

Namun ia tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa senang, setidaknya meskipun dia dalam masalah besar. Ia selalu bersama teman temannya untuk mengatsinya.

**END**

**Waaaaaa... endingnya nggak pas banget.**

**Maaf karena saya nggak bisa bikin lebih panjang lagi. **

**Maaf kalo gaje semua.**

**Terimakasih telah membaca fic with friend ini.**

**Nah.. kalo ada yang review minta sequel or prolog.**

**saya akan usahain untuk membuatnya.**

**Saya tunggu 1 minggu kalo nggak ada ya nggak buat hehehehehe...**

**Jadi REVIEWW PLEAASEE**


End file.
